


Untitled Fluff

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, boredome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison doesn't know what it is with her and wolves. Maybe it is something in her DNA that attracts her to them. Then again, maybe it is just the broken ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Fluff

Allison doesn’t know what it is about her and werewolves. First there was Scott, and while that didn’t last forever like she thought it would, now there was Lydia. Beautiful, gorgeous, too smart for her own good Lydia, whose hair looked like fire when the sun hit it just right. Her father hadn’t approved of Scott, but he had only looked resigned the first time he had caught the two girls making out on Allison’s bed. She remembered the way he had grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen after seeing Lydia out the door.

“Be careful with her Allison.” He spoke the words, slowly, deliberately as he stared into her eyes, trying to convey some sort of secret message.

At first she had thought he was saying to beware her, werewolf powers, bloodlust, what have you. It was only later on that she realized the truth and wondered how her father had known how truly broken Lydia was inside. They had been off and on again for months until Lydia finally confided in her how much the Peter thing had messed with her head. That night they had cried and kissed and crawled so far inside each other that Allison could barely think anymore without Lydia at her side.

Chris hadn’t even had the presence of mind to even muster up the slightest amount of disapproval when he walked on in the two and found Erica thrown into the mix. The surprise on his face was comical before he simply turned back around and shut the door, the muffled _Dinner at 7_ filtering through the wood like an afterthought. The look he had given her later spoke volumes about how broken he knew Erica was too. Maybe she just had a thing for broken wolves.

She later told the other girls in a hushed voice that maybe there was something in her DNA that just made her attracted to wolves. Erica had nearly busted a gut, her uncovered breasts bouncing distractingly as she laughed. Lydia had simply smiled, sucking Erica’s slick from her fingers with a thoughtful look.

“It’s possible.” Lydia spoke, switching hands to lap at Allison’s release as she continued thinking.

Allison rolled her eyes good naturedly, settling her head on Erica’s stomach before pulling Lydia down next to them with a whispered, “Don’t mock me Lydia.”

“I’m not mocking you, I’m taking this very seriously.” She huffed but there was no irritation as she pressed a kiss to Erica’s stomach then Allison’s forehead before getting comfortable.

“Well I’m taking sleep very seriously, so both of you shut it.” Erica tangled a hand in their hair, her fingers scrapping soothingly across their respective scalps and affectively lulling them all to sleep.

When Derek and Stiles came by later to check on why none of their female pack members had found it important to show up at the pack meeting, Chris had turned them away with an amused, “You don’t even want to go up there right now.”

“Dude, why did we just give up?” Stiles asked, his hands flailing wildly as he followed his mate back to the jeep.

“Leave it Stiles.” He climbed into the passenger seat and waited for his lover to join him.

“No seriously…why?” he had the keys as far from Derek as possible, his ‘I’m going to be stubborn about this’ face firmly on when he shut the driver’s side door.

Derek took a moment to appreciate just how adorable his mate really was before sighing in defeat. He really wanted to get home and curl up with Stiles so they could watch whatever dumb movie he had rented this week.

“Because, Stiles, the entire house reeked of sex and I honestly didn’t feel like walking in on my pack mates naked. “ He growled the last, hoping the bravado would cover the twinge of lust in his gut at the flush that quickly overtook his lover’s cheeks.

“Oh…well then…yeah.” He mumbled something that didn’t actually sound like words as he slotted the keys into the ignition and started the Jeep.

They drove the majority of the way back to the Stilinski household in silence before it finally became too much, “I rented The Fast & The Furious: Tokyo Drift.”

“Again?” Derek groaned, banging his head lightly against the window.

“Yes again! That movie is a classic!” Stiles screeched, narrowly avoiding throwing his car into a ditch.

“I seriously think you need to reevaluate what you consider to be a ‘classic’.” Stiles’ accompanying _What. Ever._ was received with a fond smile and a warm palm pressed to his knee.

Later on when Stiles was drooling lightly on his shoulder and the menu for movie was flickering across the screen, Derek reveled in how miraculously his pack had finally worked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pure boredom, and a sudden unexplained desire for this threesome. Also, I apparently am incapable of writing TW without throwing in some Sterek so...oops? 
> 
> xx


End file.
